Hitherto, there is a communication tool (computer) in which a touch panel display is built in a top board surface of a flat desk. A user operates the touch panel display in the top board surface, and performs a meeting or the like while confirming display contents.
According to the meeting contents, there is, for example, a state in which a credit card of a customer is read and a settlement process is performed, or a state in which an RFID (radio Frequency identifier) tag is read, or a password number is inputted. In this case, hitherto, a hardware device for performing these is required to be newly built in, or an existing device is required to be physically arranged. Thus, troublesomeness increases because of the space, securement of power reception and the like. Besides, the original easiness and simple operability of the touch panel display are lost.